Advice
by kira66
Summary: WhatIfOneshot Fic.... My name is Shawn Douglas Brady and I’m twentyseven years old. I’ve been married for five years to a girl, Jan, that I love and adore. Or I did, up until just recently.


I want to ask everyone out there a question. Actually, I need your advice. But first let me tell you a little about me.

My name is Shawn Douglas Brady and I'm twenty-seven years old. I've been married for five years to a girl, Jan, that I love and adore. Or I did, up until just recently. We have two children. Shawn Douglas 'Shawny' Brady Junior who is four and Megan Courtney Brady who just turned two. I love my children, no question there. And I know that Jan loves them as well. God. I was a fool.

You see, when I was twenty-one I was in a serious motorcycle accident. The details are still fuzzy and people still won't tell m exactly what happened. But I was seriously injured and had to have brain surgery to relieve the pressure on my brain. After that, I wasn't the same. I could remember everything except what had happened in the previous months. And I could remember my then girlfriend, Belle, sleeping with my best friend, Philip. I might add that they just recently got married when Belle found out that she was carrying Philips baby out of wedlock. Anyways, like I said. I couldn't remember anything. Well, I could remember that Jan was by my side during those months so I assumed that we were a couple. Her telling me that we were, didn't help me thinking other wise.

After I was released from the hospital we moved into my parents house, God rest their souls. I have no family left besides Julie.

Grandpa Shawn and Uncle Mickey both passed away last year. Grandpa Shawn died of old age and Uncle Mickey died of a heart attack, we won't go there. But Mickey does leave behind a wife, Bonnie, and a son, Franklin who just turned three last month.

But as I was saying, we moved into my parents house. For a year we just lived together and enjoyed the whole dating scene until finally I figured that it was about time that we make it official. So we got married in the church that my folks got married in, keeping with the Brady tradition. After that I entered the Salem Police Academy, knowing that we needed money and the police blood ran through my veins. I finished just in time for Shawny's birth. I hate that nickname but Jan insisted. I just wanted to make her happy so I agreed. Well, I got a job on the Salem PD but I wasn't happy. I didn't want to be a cop. So when Shawny was one, we packed up our things and left Salem.

Where did we go? Far far far away. Montreal, Quebec, Canada to be exact. I know that seems odd but we needed a place where we could be sure that we could start over. A fresh start. I entered McGill University, to become a Marine Biologist.

After three years I finally had my degree, graduated top of my class, and already had job offers. By this time Shawny was three and we had welcomed Megan to the family a year earlier.

I was the happiest guy on earth. You're probably wondering what Jan was doing during this all? She was a house wife. I didn't mind because I loved her.

Ok, so here we are. Finally up to speed with what has been happening in my life over the last six years. This brings us to my question and need for advice. Recently I was admitted to St. Mary's Hospital Center after a car accident, Shawny was in the car but he didn't even have a scratch on him, they found that I had swelling on the brain and after being informed of my pervious brain injury, they sent to Salem for my medical records, they decided that another operation was needed. I was on the table for sixteen hours and they almost lost me twice before they managed to get the swelling down using a new technique. I was asleep for another fifteen hours before I awoke, remember EVERYTHING. I mean, I remember those lost months of my life. I remembered being in the cage at Jan's house. She kept me prisoner and here I am married to her! Not only that but we have two children and have been living a perfect life. What am I supposed to do? Just pretend so things could go back to the way they were? Should I confront her which could easily lead to me losing my children? I haven't ever felt so torn in my whole entire life. I mean, if this was six years ago I don't think I would have hesitated on sending her ass to jail or even killing her myself. But what use would any of that be now? My kids would lose their mother. It's not like I have anyone or anything waiting for me back in Salem.

I need your help? Please?


End file.
